


A Major Crimes Party

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Matchmaking goes on at a Major Crimes Christmas Party.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg, Megan Connor & Rafe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drabble Day - due 16 Dec - mistletoe prompt





	A Major Crimes Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt mistletoe.

Blair glanced over at Henri “H” Brown and nodded to the mistletoe H was holding. “Hairboy, if you are wrong about this, I’m going to let you deal with the fallout.”

“I’m not wrong,” Blair promised. “Rafe and Megan really are interested in each other. Can you think of a better way for them to break the ice than under the mistletoe?”

“If they’re so interested why do we need mistletoe to get them together?” H asked. Since Rafe was his partner, H knew for a fact that Rafe liked Megan. The problem was he had no idea how Megan felt about Rafe. 

“You know how they are?” Blair wheedled. “They’re worried about what each other will say.”

H glanced at Jim, sitting at his desk and looking over a report. Sauntering over he stopped before Jim who looked up raising an eyebrow in question. “What do you think, Jim?” H asked.

“About what?”

“Weren’t you listening to the conversation Hairboy and I had?”

“No, I was doing something called work, not listening ,” Jim answered indicating the report he was working on.

“Hairboy says Megan and Rafe are interested in each other and we should help them by getting them under the mistletoe at the Christmas party.”

Jim glanced over at Blair and gave an exasperated sigh. The previous night, Blair had suggested the same idea to Jim and Jim had refused to get involved. There was only one person Jim would be interested in seeing under the mistletoe and that person would not want to be there with a grumpy, male roommate. Turning to H he answered, “I, for one, think we shouldn’t get involved in matchmaking. Think about it, if there’s a problem you can end up in trouble with Megan and Rafe.”

H looked over at Blair. “Jim’s right,” he stated, unsure.

“Look,” Blair answered. “Why don’t we hang the mistletoe and let fate take over. If they’re meant to be together, it will happen.”

“Okay, but that’s all we’re doing. Whoever ends up under it, ends up under it. I’m not getting involved in a scheme to get Megan and Rafe under it.”

“Fair enough,” Blair answered, indicating the doorway. “Let’s hang it over the break room door.”

Jim watched them go and shook his head turning back to his report. 

In the break room Rhonda was setting up decorations and clearing space for the platters of food that would be arriving. As per usual, everyone in Major Crimes had chipped in money for the party and would come in and get something to eat when they were free. Simon, as the Captain of Major Crimes, had paid for all the desserts and arranged for coffee urns, soda, and punch – though he had made it clear under no circumstances could it be spiked. No alcohol could be served on police premises.

Walking in, Blair and H greeted Rhonda and grabbed a chair to climb up and place the mistletoe over the door. Rhonda turning watched them. “Okay,” she said, hands on her hips, “who are you maneuvering under the mistletoe?”

H looked down and smiled. “Megan and Rafe,” he suggested and Rhonda smiled before turning back to her work.

An hour later, the food had been set out and people began wandering in. Blair, sitting on the edge of Jim’s desk, watched as Megan came walking down the hall. Rafe was already in the break room and Blair bounced up and made his way over to the Aussie Inspector. “Hi Megan, how about joining me in getting lunch?”

“Sure, Sandy, give me a minute,” she put a report down on her desk and then turned heading toward the break room. 

Jim, on his phone, watched them go before turning back to his conversation. 

A few minutes later, Blair walked back in the room. Seeing Jim off the phone, he smiled. “It worked. Megan and Rafe got together and after work they are going out for a holiday drink.”

“You’re lucky it worked out, Sandburg,” Jim answered.

“Things like that have a way of working out. Why don’t you come in and get something to eat?” Blair suggested.

“Yeah, I guess I’d better before all the food is gone,” Jim agreed and stood, following Blair to the break room door. Standing outside the break room door, Megan and Rafe had their heads together and were speaking in low voices when Blair stopped in the doorway, right under the mistletoe.

It was then, from behind, Megan pushed Jim into Blair, the two finding themselves under the mistletoe. “Ellison,” Megan called out. “Kiss Sandy, you’re under the mistletoe together.”

“I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t pushed me,” Jim complained but then smiled and leaning down gave Blair a kiss as everyone hooted and clapped.

In shock, Jim realized that Blair was eagerly responding to the kiss and Jim could smell the pheromones practically flying off of Blair’s body. “Merry Christmas, Blair,” he whispered, a hand reaching out to gently squeeze Blair’s hand and Blair smiled as Jim stepped around him into the room.

Turning, Blair gave Megan a thumbs up and Megan gave him a wink before Blair followed Jim into the room.


End file.
